


finally some happy gay

by luftkommandant



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fun fact the title of this in my google drive is //cries loudly which is entirely true because i literally cried writing this</p><p>it's from like six months ago tho so eh</p>
            </blockquote>





	finally some happy gay

As I walked I checked the newest text from Drew. “How are you feeling today? I know you’ve been having a hard time, but we’re here for you and anytime you need someone just come by, okay?” she had written. I quickly typed back a dismissive reply, and just as I hit send I slammed into someone’s shoulder hard enough to make me stumble.

“Hey-” I froze. The person I had hit wasn’t just some random stranger. “L-leonidas? I thought you died,” I whispered. He looked just as confused as me, and different somehow, but it was definitely him.

“So did I. Apparently Hell didn’t want me, eh?” he joked in his heavy Russian accent that I had been playing over and over in my head for the past few months.

I stared in shock for another second, then blinked hard and smiled. “I can’t believe it. I saw you in the coffin. I saw you die.” My mouth was dry all of the sudden, like my tongue was suddenly sandpaper.

Leonidas smiled back. “Yeah, but I just woke up in an alley a block from here. I don’t know what happened. I’m just alive again,” he said. “Can we go back to your place? I’m hungry and my wallet’s not on me.” I nodded, still in shock, and grabbed his hand to guide him back to my small apartment.

We stayed silent for the three block walk back to my apartment. When I punched the third floor button in the elevator, Leonidas put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a rare hug. “I missed you,” I whispered.

“I missed you too,” he whispered back. My heart was beating so loudly I was surprised he didn’t seem to hear it. We stood like that until the elevator dinged, and I lead him to my apartment. Pulling out my key, I felt his hand on my back, holding me steady. I hadn’t realized that I was shaking.

“Here’s my crib. It’s small but I make it work.” I gestured around the one bedroom apartment and smiled. I was holding back tears. Leonidas stepped in and smiled again, a kind of sweet smile I’d seen only a few times before on his face. It made my stomach hurt, but in a good way. The kind of way Abbey had made my stomach hurt. Like butterflies.

Looking around and actually noticing how many pictures I had of us brought a blush to my cheeks. “You really missed me, eh?” he commented, taking a step closer to a picture of me giving him bunny ears while he slept. I nodded awkwardly, looking down and examining my dirty combat boots with fraying laces.

He was suddenly standing in front of me, a few inches taller since I was slouching and he was standing tall. I looked up and realized that his face was a lot closer to mine than it had ever been. I could almost feel his breath on my face. The butterflies came back, worse than before but still not unpleasant. “I have a secret,” he whispered.

“So do I,” I whispered back, trying not to look away.

“Is it the same secret?”>/p>

“Probably.”

“Close your eyes.” I did, and felt his arms wrap around my back, then his lips on mine. We kissed for a minute, then he pulled away and smiled again. I smiled back and felt a tear slide down my cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”


End file.
